Tiburón, tiburón
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: Vamos mi lindo y tiernito tiburón, no te me hagas el cuerudo, aunque no quieras te arrancaré el corazón ¡Y me lo comeré con ketchup y crudo! ¡Admirador secreto, que suerte tienes, Kisame!... delirios de la mano de RavenAkatsuki.
1. Admirador secreto

TIBURÓN, TIBURÓN – no se me ocurrió nada para el título ¬¬ -

By.- RavenAkatsuki

Buenas queridos lectores, primeramente desearles lo mejor y un muy feliz cumple a todos los que se les acerque esa fecha. Y decir que esta historia la hice porque me la pidieron, y como a mi me gusta complacer a le gente... kakashilove78, aquí tienes lo que me pediste n.n

Hay OoC por ratos, aunque en realidad nadie sabe cómo son nuestros niños cuando nadie los está observando. Este fic tratará sobre Kisame y cierta persona que... ¿Pero para qué les cuento? Mejor leen ¿Si? XD

Bueno, también paso a agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con el tema del fic NO DUERMAS, recuerden no robar los fics a los demás, ya que eso es un crimen y aparte es pecado ¬¬# Si quieren publicar algo que no es propiedad de ustedes, deben pedir permiso al dueño. Bueno, sólo eso, muchas gracias, sobre todo a ti Saku, que me avisaste de esto.

Disclaimer.- Akatsuki y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si fuesen míos, Kakuzu ya me habría vendido T.T

Capítulo 1

**¿****Admirador****secreto****?**

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love goings t...

- ¡ITACHI, APAGA TU MALDITA ALARMA! –

- Duh, a mi me gusta. Y no tienes derecho de hablarme así, ya sabes que mis miradas matan (sobre todo a las chicas XD) – respondió somnoliento dando una vuelta sobre su cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas.

- Ahora no podré volver a dormir... lo peor es que son las siete de la mañana – dijo cierto tipo de piel azul dirigiéndose al lavabo.

A Itachi sólo se lo escuchó roncar.

Kisame fue a buscar sus ropas, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación que compartía con metro-Itachi. Pero al agarrar la perilla de la puerta, se vista se posó en un papel que había tirado en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, especialmente a su compañero, pero al ver que éste dormía con patas y todo, se agachó y tomó el papel; lo leyó:

_**Maldito Kisame:**_

_**Primeramente espero que te encuentres muy mal y humillado al recibir esta carta.**_

_**Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que cuando te veo, me pasan cosas, siento que mi corazón va a explotar y que me va a dar un ataque al hígado (no por lo feo que eres, claro). Esta es la mejor manera de expresar mis sentimientos, ya que no me animo a decírtelo de frente, siempre me dijeron que soy una persona muy romántica, así que de esta manera te digo que me gustas.**_

_**Atte.- Yo **_

- Si, guao. Que romanticismo – dijo el chico azul con ironía – Que linda broma, encima me dijo que soy más feo que una patada en el hígado... joder – hizo un bollo la hoja y la metió en su bolsillo.

Salió para entrenar un rato, mientras esperaba la hora del desayuno. Cada uno tenía que preparar sus propios alimentos, esto debido a que ninguno tenía los mismos gustos, y no todos comían cosas comestibles; pero eso sí, había horarios para cada cosa.

Mientras practicaba sus jutsus, recordaba el papel. ¿Sólo se trataría de una cruel broma?

No podía concentrarse en sus ataques, así que se dispuso a tomar una ducha, a ver si eso le ayudaba a acomodar sus ideas.

En el camino vio a Zetsu dormitando en el jardín, siempre estaba allí en sus momentos libres...que vida.

Entró a su habitación, dirigió su mirada hasta la cama de su compañero. Itachi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de levantarse, estaba durmiendo de espaldas, con las piernas fuera de la cama y con la boca abierta.

- Puaj, se le cae la baba – dijo al ver la escena, pero al dar un paso dentro de la habitación, escuchó un ruido extraño bajo su pie.

- ¿Otra nota? – la tomó en sus manos y la leyó.

_**Vamos mi lindo y tiernito tiburón**_

_**no te me hagas el cuerudo**_

_**aunque no quieras te arrancaré el corazón**_

_**¡Y me lo comeré con **__**ketchup**__** y crudo!**_

Por Kami, ¿Quién podía ser el tarúpido que le mandaba estas cosas tan... tarúpidas?

- ¿Es que este tipo no sabe lo que es romanticismo? – Tomó la hoja y la volvió a meter en su bolsillo. Esta sí que no la dejaba pasar.

- Itachi, Itachi. Despierta, vamos – dijo zarandeando al Uchiha. Por un momento creyó que estaba muerto, hasta que sintió un puño en su cara.

- Ugh, no, yo no quemé tu capa...- murmuró y volvió a acomodarse.

- Ya se que "no" fuiste tú, solo despierta - ¡¿Pero qué demonios se hacía para despertar a un Uchiha?! Kisame perdió la paciencia y trajo una trompeta (digamos que se la robó a Karasu XD) y empezó a tocarla.

Itachi volvió a roncar.

- ¡Itachi, Orochimaru quiere tu cuerpo! (XD) – gritó horrorizado.

Itachi dio un salto, se sentó en su cama y bostezó. Luego miró al frente y vio a ¡¿Orochimaru?!

Itachi se le quedó mirando. Hasta que reaccionó y se tapó con las sábanas y salió gritando como María Martha Carmen Julia de la habitación.

- Sabía que algún día este horrible peluche me serviría – dijo Kisame sonriendo. Salió de allí y se dirigió al jardín nuevamente. Ver a Itachi hacer semejante escándalo le había levantado el ánimo.

Al llegar al jardín, miró hacia la copa del árbol más grande que había por allí, y logró distinguir una figura.

- Che ¿Qué haces allá arriba? – preguntó bastante extrañado.

- ¡AH! – gritó Itachi desde la copa del árbol. Era gracioso verlo, estaba aferrado al árbol todo cubierto con las sábanas.

- ¡Quiero que me ayudes a resolver algo! – le dijo, pero no recibió respuesta. Creyó que era mejor dejarlo solo y se fue a desayunar.

Una vez que estuvieron todos en el comedor (a excepción de Itachi, quien seguía en el árbol) se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién es el gracioso poeta, eh? – agitó la hoja en el aire.

Deidara y Sasori se acercaron a leer.

Deidara soltó una risa burlona – Eso no es arte, hum – dijo dando un mordisco a su emparedado de maní.

- Es lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida, a quién se le ocurriría, yo te diría directamente que eres peor que una patada en los... –

- Cierra la boca, Sasori. Aquí hay niños – dijo Deidara señalando a Tobi.

- Y también niñas - dijo Hidan apuntando a Deidara.

- ¡Cállate, maniático canoso! – se defendió el rubio.

- Tú ni opines, cenicienta – le dijo Kakuzu, que estaba comiéndose un emparedado de maní.

- Tú no te metas, muñeco de vudú...oye ¡Ese emparedado es mío! – le dijo yendo a pegarle.

- No, la escritora me lo pasó a mi, muñeca – dijo empezando a correr.

- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños! – trató de poner orden el líder, pero no logró nada, ahora los insultos eran más fluidos y todos se atacaban con ellos.

- ¡Rapunzel!

- ¡Maniático canoso intento de Obispo!

- ¡Amapola gigante!

- ¡Pelo de chicle teñido!

- ¡Alcancía!

- ¡Intento de mueble!

- ¡Sin cara!

- ¡Cara de Kisame!

- ¡Piercingsienta!

Oh no, ese último fue para él - ¡MALDITOS CAB*****! AL SÓTANO TODOS Y NO SALEN HASTA LA CENA – dijo el líder rojo de la ira. ¿Cómo semejantes criminales podían ser tan infantiles? Todos se fueron, pero Kisame se quedó junto Pein con la cabeza gacha.

- Y tú qué, el castigo fue general – dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- Nada líder, lo que pasa es que necesito resolver un misterio – dijo Kisame con cara de gatito de Shrek (que le salió como la que pone el burro en Shrek 3 XP).

El líder suspiró - Ven, siéntate – los dos se dirigieron a un sillón y se sentaron – Te ayudo si tú me haces un favor también...

Fin del 1º capítulo

n.n

Me gustó, de veras. Mi primer fic de Kisame. Pero deben tener cuidado, pues no todo es lo que parece. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Itachi XD

Bueno gente, sólo eso. La verdad es que me siento lo suficientemente idiota el día de hoy como para poner algo más. Esto se debe a la sobredosis de Naruto que me di ayer desde la mañana hasta la noche.

El próximo capítulo será sobre... no sé, aún no lo he pensado XD.

Espero sus sugerencias e ideas para el fic, todo es bienvenido n.n

Creo que me olvidé de decirles algo... la mayoría de mis fics graciosos están basados en hechos reales XD

¡Sus reviews alimentan mis ánimos y mi creatividad!

RavenAkatsuki


	2. Grupo de caza

Aquí yo de nuevo ¬¬ me encuentro súper cansada y aburrida. Mi día no fue para nada bueno. Me quedé dormida en el cole debido a que la noche anterior miré tres películas de terror y yo soy muy miedosa... así que no dormí hasta que amaneció. Y hoy mi muy hermosa madre me obligó a acomodar mi habitación, pero de eso no me quejo, acabo de darme cuenta de lo gigante que es mi habitación sin todas esas cosas en el piso.

Pero bueno, no los aburro más con mi vida, vamos a lo que les interesa, el fic n.n

Disclaimer.- Ningún Akatsuki me pertenece, porque si fueran míos, estarían todos viviendo en mi ropero, ya que ahora que está acomodado, hay espacio suficiente para todos.

Y les hago recuerdo que hay un poco de OoC en los personajes, aunque –repito- nadie sabe cómo son nuestros niños cuando no están en acción XD

Capítulo 2

**Grupo de caza**

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso me viste cara de...? ¡Yo no puedo ayudarte con algo así! – dijo Kisame horrorizado.

- Pero eres perfecto para hacer el trabajo... – dijo Pain seriamente.

- Pero a mi no me gustan esas cosas – Kisame miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

- Entonces no te ayudaré – Pain se levantó del sillón dispuesto a irse.

- Está bien – no le quedaba otra opción, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que el líder para ayudarle?

- Así me gusta – dijo Pain volteando para mirarle con malicia – Entonces empezaremos con eso desde mañana. Ahora hablemos de tu "necesidad"

- Ehm, bueno, mira – mete la mano a su capa y saca las dos hojas – Han estado dejándome esto en mi habitación desde la mañana.

Pain la lee - Oh, es muy romántico – dice con brillo en los ojos y a punto de llorar - ¡Es una mente maestra, Kisame! Debes de sentirte muy afortunado n.n

- ¬¬ Sí, sí, lo que sea. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a descubrir quién las ha estado escribiendo – dice Kisame en voz baja.

- Ah, está bien – Pain se lleva la mano al mentón pensativo - ¡Lo tengo! Metemos un oso a tu habitación, así cuando el ladrón entre ¡Zas! – dijo golpeando las manos.

- Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi líder – dijo Kisame dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Lo siento, es que estoy ansioso por que empieces tu trabajo... al grano entonces, esta noche haré guardia en la puerta de tu habitación para ver quién entra ¿Te parece?

- Yale, entonces cuento contigo

- Siempre, Kisamito – Pain empieza a mirarle raro.

- Ehm... bueno, me tengo que ir – Kisame se va corriendo.

- ¡RECUERDA QUE TAMBIÉN ESTÁS CASTIGADO, ASÍ QUE TE ME VAS AL SÓTANO! – gritó Pain volviendo a la normalidad.

Todos se reunieron a las ocho para la cena, bueno, casi todos...

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Itachi? – preguntó Deidara.

- Yo lo vi – habló Zetsu – Estaba afuera echándosele encima a Petronila

- ¿Quién es Petronila? – preguntó Sasori uniéndose a la conversación.

- Es mi prima – respondió Zetsu.

- Já, já ¿Itachi flirteando con una prima tuya? – se burló Kakuzu.

- Si, y estaba encima de ella – dijo Zetsu enfadado por el comentario.

- ¿Te refieres al árbol al que se subió? – preguntó Kisame poniéndole mayonesa a su sándwich.

- Sí

- ¬¬ Oigan ¿Y Tobi? – pregunta Sasori ignorando los últimos comentarios.

- Se fue a dormir "Los buenos chicos se acuestan temprano, bla, bla, bla" – imitaba sus palabras Deidara.

- Bueno, cambiando el tema... necesito que resolvamos un misterio – dijo Kisame con voz tenebrosa.

- ¿Misterio? ¡Si! Vamos – dijo Hidan dando un grito de guerra dirigiéndose al jardín.

- Ehm ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el líder.

- A resolver el misterio – dijo Hidan apuntando al jardín.

- Pero aún no te hemos dicho de qué se trata...

- O.o ¿Ah, si? Entonces fue la voz de Jashin-Sama la que dijo que me dirigiera a la habitación de Kisame...

- ¡Eres tú! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN ME HA ESTADO MANDANDO ESAS HORRIBLES NOTAS! – gritó Kisame señalándolo acusadoramente.

- ¿Eh? no sé de qué hablas – dijo Hidan acomodándose la capa, ignorando el comentario.

- ¡Argh! – Kisame de un empujón mandó al suelo al jashinista, y empezó a ahorcarlo.

- ¡ADMÍTELO, INFELIZ! –

- ¡Ya basta, Kisame! – dijo Konan tratando de separarlos.

- ¡Hidan, exorcízalo, por tu vida! – gritó Kakuzu desesperado.

- Agh... – Hidan empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

- ¡HABLA! – Kisame apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Hidan.

- Cómo quieres que hable, si lo estás ahorcando, duh – dijo Zetsu tranquilamente.

Un rato después...

- ¿Por qué no se muere? – preguntó Kisame a los demás, ya que Hidan había estado agonizando durante ocho minutos.

- Porque es inmortal, idiota – dijo Kakuzu sacándolo de encima de su compañero - ¿Estás bien, Hidan?

- Si, Kaku, gracias – respondió levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Pues yo no lo creo! – Kisame le da un golpe con samehada en la cara.

Hidan se desploma en el suelo.

- Esto parece una película de terror... pero no como la que dije la última vez, esto es estúpido, sin sentido y no nos lleva a ninguna conclusión – dijo Deidara con las manos en la cintura.

- Tienes razón, es imposible que haya sido Hidan – dice Kakuzu.

- ¿Por qué, eh? – pregunta Kisame exaltado.

- Porque estuvo atado toda la noche y toda la mañana a Petronila – respondió Zetsu.

- Si, lo castigué yo – dice Konan – Nadie se mete con Rocky Balboa

Todos quedan asombrados ante las palabras de Konan.

Konan se da cuenta que nadie entiende nada, así que decide aclararles – En mi hámster, Hidan intentó sacrificarlo... – dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

- Pero a Jashin-Sama no le gustaban las ratas, por eso no lo hice – dijo Hidan levantándose.

Konan le dedica una mirada asesina, la cual Hidan ignora.

- Lo siento Hidan, lo que pasa es que estoy muy conmocionado con esto y bueno, tú entiendes...

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado – Hidan se dirigió a su habitación.

- Bueno, uno menos. No es Hidan – dijo el líder anotando en una libreta.

- ¿Y por qué tú tan enganchado con el tema? – pregunta Sasori.

- Es que Kisame me devolverá el favor - guarda la libreta en su capa – Y entonces... ¿Se unen al grupo de caza?

- Si, pero mañana... ahora tengo sueño – Deidara camina hacia la puerta del jardín – Hasta mañana

- Te sigo – los demás lo siguen.

- Bueno, entonces vigilaré esta noche tu habitación – dice el líder mirando a Kisame – E iré a hablar con Itachi, me preocupa que se quede allí toda la noche, como soy el líder, es mi deber

- Bueno, confío en ti – los dos salieron en dirección de la habitación del chico tiburón.

Continuará...

n.n Siempre quise escribir un "continuará..." XD

Oh, ya sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho de todo, pero bueno, es que el siguiente sí que tiene demasiado de todo n.n

Bueno lindos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta loca historia, mis más sinceras gracias de todo corazón, y porfis, dejen reviews!

Les prometo que actualizaré pronto, lo que pasó esta vez fue que hubieron disturbios en mi pueblo ¡Hasta tiraron gases lacrimógenos!

Pobre mundo…

RavenAkatsuki


	3. Carros y canciones

**Tiburón, tiburón**

By.- RavenAkatsuki

Buenas noches queridos lectores, me encuentro a punto de resfriarme de manera bestial en este corto fin de semana. Tengo un montón de tarea de literatura para el lunes y no la quiero hacer. Acabo de decirle a un chico: "permíteme igualarme con el cielo, y a ti te corresponde ser el mar". Que rebote...

Pero bueno, gracias por leer y seguir el fic. Estoy muy desanimada, a ver qué sale con esto...

Disclaimer. - Los Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad ni de la propiedad de mi gato, aquí sólo los utilizo para que ustedes se rían de ellos y puedan ver (o al menos imaginar) cosas que ellos jamás harían en la serie n.n

Ah, y recuerden que hay OoC por ratos, lo que lo hace más divertido XP

Capítulo 3

**Carros y canciones**

I'm too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love goings to leave me – sonaba un celular cada vez más fuerte debajo de una cama.

- ¡AGH! ITACHI ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS HASTA CUANDO NO ESTÁS – Kisame se tira bajo la cama de Itachi y le saca la batería al diabólico aparato (odio que se caiga el celular cuando está sonando la alarma, sobre todo en las mañanas).

Mientras está en el piso, distingue algo que no debería estar allí.

- Mmm... por lo menos ahora sabré quién es, ya que Pain... – se levanta y recoge el papel que estaba observando, lo lee:

_**Ni te creas que así de fácil me encontrarás**_

_**escuché a Pain roncar toda la noche**_

_**me dio tiempo de hacerle un **__**piercing**__** más**_

_**¡Y de robarme las llaves de sus coches!**_

- ¡KISAME, ME HAN ROBADO! – entra Pain gritando a la habitación.

- Sí... ya lo sabía – dice mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Sabes quién fue? – pregunta intrigado.

- Más o menos, sé que fue el mismo que me deja las notas

- Ah... a propósito, anoche no despegué los ojos de tu puerta, Kisame – dice sonriendo.

- Querrás decir que no despegaste los ojos... – responde incrédulo – Léete esto – le coloca la hoja en la cara.

- ¡NO! – se toca la oreja - ¡AGH! ¡TENGO UN COSO QUE ME ATRAVIESA TODA LA OREJA! – sonríe – Y ni me enteré n.n

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Kisame empieza a desesperarse - ¡Te quedaste dormido toda la noche y aparte nos quedamos sin autos!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – pregunta Itachi bajándose del árbol - ¿Cómo que me he quedado sin Uchihamóvil?

- ¡Mi Metromóvil! – dice Deidara llegando al lugar de los hechos.

- Oh, Sempaimóvil – dice Tobi apareciendo con cara triste XP

- Oh, Painmóvil... – aparece Konan.

Pain voltea a mirarla.

- Oh, digo... – Konan ríe nerviosa – Bluemóvil :3

- Bueno ya, no me importa cómo se llamen sus estúpidos autos, ¡LA COSA ES QUE ROBARON MI KONANMÓVIL! – grita el líder esquizofrénico.

Todos voltean a mirarlo.

- Digo, mi Gothicmóvil u.ú

- Bueno ya. No sabremos quién es, pero algo es seguro, el ladrón está entre estas pijamas – dice Sasori mirando a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban empijamados.

Todos se sonrojan – Es cierto, así que sea quien sea, hable ahora o calle hasta después del desayuno, porque tengo hambre – dice Hidan apareciendo con unos lindo boxers negros (como en mi dibujo ¡kya!) – Bueno, si nadie quiere admitir que le gusta Kisame por vergüenza, les hago saber que a mí me gusta Kakuzu...

- ¡¿Cómo que te gusto?! – pregunta Kakuzu horrorizado, apareciendo con una bata (guao. Kakuzu en bata ¡Tengo que dibujarlo!).

Hidan se acerca a Kakuzu – No es cierto, es sólo para que confiesen... – le dice en voz baja.

- Ah, bueno – responde un poco más tranquilo.

- Mejor vayamos a desayunar – Zetsu se marcha a la cocina.

Los demás lo siguen, una vez allí, preparan sus desayunos.

- Le hago panqueques a quien me lave mi ropa – dice Deidara encendiendo la batidora.

- ¿No tienes tiempo o qué? – le pregunta Sasori sarcástico.

- No, hum. Tengo que lavar mi cabello, eso me toma mucho tiempo.

- Che, Deidara tiene mucho pelo ¿No te parece, Itachi? – pregunta en voz baja Kisame.

- Si... – dice Itachi con evidente rencor (Itachi le envidia el pelo n.n) - Porque es increíble que se tape un ojo y que encima le dé para hacerse una coleta y dejarse más pelo suelto... aunque es preferible así a que sea como la pelúpida (una compañera mía... una rana tiene más pelo que ella y encima se hace la hermosa XD)

- Es que el sempai usa extensiones... – dice Tobi uniéndose a la charla.

- o.O Ya se me hacía... – responden.

- ¿Y? ¿Alguien se ofrece? ¿Tú, Kisame? – le pregunta, debido a que lo veía conversando en voz baja con Itachi y Tobi.

- Lo haría, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas con Pain por la tarde – se excusa.

- Ah – Deidara calienta el sartén – Entonces tendré que lavarla yo sólo... – dice evidentemente enojado.

- ¡Yo te ayudo, sempai!

- ¡No, Tobi! ¡La última vez que lavaste mi ropa, todas mis capas Akatsuki quedaron verdes! – gritó el rubio.

- Bueno Deidara, te lavas tú sólo la ropa, nos haces panqueques a todos y punto – dice el líder sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

- ¿Eh, por qué? ¡Eso es injusto! – dice escandalizado.

- Si las miradas de Itachi matan, las mías fulminan – sus ojos comienzan a ponerse raros – Haz lo que te digo

- Si, hum – responde a regañadientes.

Todos comen los panqueques que había hecho Deidara, unos alfajores con dulce de leche que eran para vender y que nunca se vendieron, jugos que habían hecho los demás y unas Óreo que encontraron por ahí.

- Bueno, ya me harté – dice el líder parándose firmemente – Quien sea ese "alguien" que está haciendo estragos en mi grupo, confiese ahora, ya que ese alguien...

- Alguien soy yo – lo interrumpen.

Fin del 3º Capítulo

Ñaka, ñaka. ¡Los dejaré con la duda de quién es!

No, no soy mala. Sólo que hoy ando falta de inspiración.

¡Jole! Son las tres de la mañana, cómo se pasa el tiempo cuando escuchas buena música y das rienda suelta a la imaginación...

Ah, y sobre el siguiente capítulo, verán algo sobre la "necesidad" de Pain con Kisame, está genial, no se lo pierdan.

¡Espero sus reviews!

RavenAkatsuki

Siento que no haya podido responder a sus reviews y perdónenme si no lo hago, es que ya hemos empezado en la preparación de las defensas en el cole, lo que me tendrá ocupada hasta fin de año…

¡Pero tengo varios capítulos terminados de este fic! Así que no se preocupen n.n


	4. ¡Bolleo!

Buenas queridos, muy queridos lectores.

Primeramente paso a contarles que sigo resfriada T.T (seguía, al momento de escribir el capi, pero ya se me pasó. Gracias por lo ánimos n.n) y eso me quita mucha inspiración... pero bueno, tengo demasiada XD

Este capi se tratará sobre... ¡No lo sé! No tengo ni la más mínima idea, yo solo escribo lo que sale.

Discalimer.- Los akatsuki no me pertenecen, bla, bla.

Capítulo 4

**¡BOLLEO!**

- Bueno, ya me harté – dice el líder parándose firmemente – Quien sea ese "alguien" que está haciendo estragos en mi grupo, confiese ahora, ya que ese alguien...

- Alguien soy yo – lo interrumpen.

Todos quedan con cara de ¡¿WTF?!

- Oops, lo siento – Pain mete la mano a su bolsillo – Es mi celular

Se escucha un ¡Plop! y Pain atiende:

- ¿Hola? – contesta dudoso, ya que le habían cortado el identificador debido a que no había pagado la factura.

- Buenos días señor – contestan al otro lado de la línea con voz súper monstruosa.

Pain se aleja del teléfono y activa el altavoz – Creo que es tu hermana, la que se quedó con tus rasgos de hombre, Deidara

- Te he oído – dicen desde el teléfono.

Deidara le dedica una mirada asesina.

- Bueno, si es tan amable, dígame qué necesita – dice Pain con sorna.

- Necesitaba decirles que sé dónde se encuentra el "admirador secreto"

Kisame le arrebata el teléfono - ¿Y? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – pregunta más que desesperado.

- Se encuentra en... la guarida Akatsuki

A Kisame le agarra un tic en el ojo – ¡ESO ERA OBVIO, PEDAZO DE CARTÍLAGO! (insulto de mi compañera XD) ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOMOS DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDOS COMO PARA NO DARNOS CUENTA?

- Pues... la verdad que si. Bueno chicos, ya que sólo yo sé quién es, les dejaré pistas cada tanto para que lo descubran

- Pero cómo sabremos...- se oye tono de colgado.

- Duhh... que pérdida de tiempo – dice el rubio alejándose - cómo si a mí me interesara saber quién es el imbécil que anda tras de Kisame... – suena el tono de "alguien soy yo" nuevamente en el celular. Deidara corre y le quita el teléfono, "haciendo énfasis" de sus palabras.

Llaman al buzón de voz, y se escucha – La gallina cruza la calle para llegar al otro lado...

Todos se miran entre sí, pero siguen escuchando – Al tipo que ustedes andan buscando le gusta el helado – finaliza el mensaje.

Todos se miran nuevamente, y clavan la vista en las manos de Pain.

- ¿Qué, yo qué? – dice mirándolos de manera extraña.

- ¡Eres tú! ¿Pero cómo, líder? ¡Tú dijiste que me ayudarías! – Kisame empieza a zarandear a su líder - ¡¿Por qué?!

Pain le tira un manotazo - ¡Cállate! Que a mi me guste el helado de tramontana por las mañanas no tiene nada que ver. Es bueno para el colon (ah, si? XP). Y además ese helado no es mío, yo sólo vengo por las mañanas y me robo un poco

- De quién demonios es ese maldito helado – dijo Kisame con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el pie con impaciencia, acompañado de Pain.

- cri...cri

- ¿Así que nadie se hace cargo, eh? Pues muy bien, a partir de hoy empezarán a anotar todo lo que hacen en estas agendas – mete la mano a su capa y les da a todos unas agendas de Kung Fu Panda, a excepción de Deidara.

- Oye, cuál es tu bronca conmigo, por qué a mi una de las Bratz ¿Eh? – pregunta histérico.

- Porque te pareces a Cloe – le responde Konan, cambiándole la agenda.

- Bueno, hum

- Y bien, a partir de ahora empezarán a anotar todos sus movimientos en esas agendas, las cuales leeremos todas las mañanas, luego de escuchar las pistas – concluyó Pain, anotando en su agenda.

- Bien – dijeron todos, saliendo de allí.

Para el almuerzo no hubo nada, debido a que Kakuzu "donó a un niño pobre" todos los víveres, así que se tuvieron que ir a almorzar donde la vecina. Luego de esto, algunos tomaron una siesta. Y otros hacían cosas más interesantes...

- Bueno, a partir de ahora empezamos la "práctica" – dijo el líder haciendo énfasis en esto último - ¿Estás listo?

- Creo – responde el chico pez con un más que notable sonrojo – Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que no te enojes si...

- Claro, yo tengo mucha experiencia con esto, así que te ayudaré. Ahora vamos a mi habitación – Pain empieza a caminar.

- Vamos – Kisame lo sigue y se encierran.

Mientras ellos entraban, ciertas ideas carburaban en la mente de otras personitas...

- ¡¿Escucharon eso?! – pregunta un pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh no, Pain-kun se pasó al otro equipo! – se lamentaba una chica de pelo azul.

- Y luego nos la quiere echar a nosotros y nos hace cocinar panqueques para todos

- Y eso qué, Deidara – le dice Sasori enojado.

- Necesitaba descargarme, hum – dice levantándose.

- ¿A dónde vas, eh? – le pregunta Konan.

- A espiar ¿Qué no es obvio?

- Pero espiar no es bueno...

Sasori y Deidara dejaron a Konan hablando sola.

- Bueno, conste que ustedes me obligaron – Konan los sigue.

Una vez allí, pegan sus oídos a la puerta.

_- Bien, ponte esto – decía una voz que parecía la de Pain._

_- Oh Kami, esto es horrible, prefiero el sado... – dice otra voz dentro de la habitación, la cual lograron distinguir como la de Kisame._

- ¿A Kisame le gusta el sado? – pregunta Sasori a deidara.

- ¡¿Y yo qué sé?! ¿Acaso me viste cara de p...?

- ¡Cállense! Los van a escuchar – dice la pelo azul tratando de poner orden.

- Si, sh – dice Hidan llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – pregunta Sasori.

- Jashin-Sama me dijo que había algo interesante por acá, así que vine. Ahora cállense y escuchen – todos prestan atención.

_- __¿Y esta liguita? – pregunta Kisame._

_- Es para que te la pongas aquí... _

_- ¡Ah! ¡No toques eso! – se oye un golpe._

_- Bueno... Oh, qué grandes que son los dos ¿No te gustan? – dice Pain._

_- S-si – contesta Kisame dudoso._

- Snif, snif... – se escucha sollozar a Konan.

- Ya deja el drama, mujer. Él no era tu destino y ya – le dice Hidan dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Pero... no es justo. A él le gusta el azul, por eso me teñí el pelo... pero el de Kisame es natural ¡Quizás le gustan las cosas naturales, wa! – lloraba Konan descontroladamente.

- Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría a alguien por Kisame – dice Itachi tratando de espiar por debajo de la puerta.

- ¿Otro más? – pregunta Sasori enojado.

- Pecado repartido, es mucho más chido – dice Hidan.

Todos le miran raro.

- ¿Qué? A la autora le gustan las rimas...

- Ya, cállense y escuchen – Deidara se concentra en la puerta.

_- Bien, prueba esto_

_- ¿Qué es? Parece un globo... – dice Kisame inocentemente._

_- Duh, míralo bien_

_- ¡Oh! ¿Lo ato acá?_

_- ¡No imbécil! ¡Eso no se ata! Se pone aquí... – Pain empieza a hacer algo que los curiosos que estaban detrás de la puerta, se morían por saber._

- Apuesto a que están haciendo tiburoncitos

- Cállate idiota, son dos hombres, es obvio que no pueden hacer "tiburoncitos" – dice Itachi con voz de sabiondo.

- Oh, yo sólo quería apostar para robarme sus mugrosos escasos centavos – dice Kakuzu haciendo pucheros.

- Por cierto ¿En qué momento llegaste? – pregunta Konan sonándose la nariz, debido a su llanto.

- Cuando Hidan me fue a buscar – dice apuntando al susodicho.

- Je, je... – dice el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza - ¡Escuchemos!

Todos pegan nuevamente sus oídos a la puerta.

_- Bien, ahora aguanta mientras te la pongo... – se escucha decir a Pain haciendo esfuerzo._

_- Es mi primera vez, líder, ten cuidado con..._

_- Claro, claro. Ahora ten cuidado__ tú, pues quizás te manches_

_- Bueno, igualmente luego nos tenemos que bañar ¿No? – preguntó Kisame sarcásticamente._

_- Si... ¡__Oops__! Te manché la cara _

_- ¡Ten más cuidado, líder!_

_- No tengo mucha destreza con esto..._

_- ¡Auch! No tires tan fuerte_

_- Gomen, gomen..._

- ¡Oh my Jashin! – dice Hidan tomando su rosario - ¡Que pecado! – se persigna.

- Espiaría si no fuese porque le prometí al líder no entrar a su habitación - dice Zetsu con cara triste, mientras que Konan lloraba en su hombro.

- Tú también, ahora lo único que falta es que... – Deidara no pudo terminar de hablar, pues se quedó sin habla y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, debido a que...

- ¡SEMPAIS! – Tobi aparece corriendo por los pasillos, los demás le hacen señas con las manos para que no se acerque.

- ¿Eh? – Tobi, obviamente, no capta el mensaje – Ah... – Tobi se aleja.

- Fiu... – los chicos suspiran aliviados.

Tobi vuelve a correr en dirección hacia ellos, y al verlos a todos juntos y apretados - ¡BOLLEO! – grita y se tira encima de todos.

La puerta se abre y...

O.O

Continuará...

^.^ ¡Terminé!! Bueno... fue divertido escribir este capítulo. La verdad es que yo siempre me siento a escribir lo que me llega a la cabeza ese rato. También, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo y de todas las idioteces que me hayan pasado en el cole.

Hasta la próxima queridos lectores, en el próximo capi se sabrá cuál era la "necesidad" de Pain... pero recuerden, no todo es lo que parece, sino me creen, pregúntenle a Karasu que el otro día se comió un escarabajo de esos que comen estiércol creyendo que era una pasa XD ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews y sugerencias!

¡Tienen un mes para adivinar qué es lo que están haciendo esos niños! A quien adivine, le dedicaré un dibujo en mi deviantart n.n (duh, no sé qué más les puedo dar, ustedes sólo pidan XD)

Gracias por seguirme y les pido mil disculpas por no responder los reviews, pero sepan que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Estaré menos ocupada a partir de octubre. Gracias nuevamente,

RavenAkatsuki


	5. Razones y abejas

¡Buenas noches gente linda y hermosa!

Aquí una vez más la futura reconocida mangaka (futura, eh, recuerden) RavenAkatsuki, con la continuación de su fic con nombre tonto. Odio que no se me haya ocurrido algo mejor ¬¬

Ah, antes que nada ¡Odio a las personas que se roban mi nombre! Soy la única RavenAkatsuki… el otro día buscándome por Internet, encuentro a un "bicho" con mi nombre. O sea, me costó pensar este nombre, es único. Lo siento, pero necesitaba decirlo; no puede ser que andemos tan faltos de imaginación.

Pero buhé… paso a contar que ya he terminado lo más pesado de toda la secundaria: "las defensas". Encima, la maestra me dice "Le he dado el tema más largo porque sé que lo hará bien"… eso pasa cuando se convierten en la nerd del curso… pero bueno, ya mañana el jurado me calificará y en el próximo capi les contaré qué onda. Y, a propósito, hace un mes (exactamente el 8 de octubre) fue mi cumple XD.

Conclusión de todo lo que dije: me agarrará el ataque de ideas y tendré tiempo para escribirlas.

Sin aburrirlos más, paso a contar la historia.

Disclaimer.- Los Akatsuki no son míos, los Jonas tampoco… pero lo que hago con ellos en mi mente sí es mío XP

Ah, y respecto al tema de Pain y Kisame… nadie adivinó T.T

Ya lo había previsto Karasu, quien hace cinco meses que trata de adivinar… ya que por mi mente, puede pasar cualquier, repito, cualquier cosa :3

Tiburón, tiburón

Capítulo 5 – **Razones y abejas**

- Fiu... – los chicos suspiran aliviados.

Tobi vuelve a correr en dirección hacia ellos, y al verlos a todos juntos y apretados - ¡BOLLEO! – grita y se tira encima de todos.

La puerta se abre y...

O.O

Todos los Akatsuki que se encontraban fuera de la habitación quedan con los ojos como platos, mientras que los que se encontraban dentro los miraban entre enojados y extrañados.

Pain dirige su mirada hacia los demás – S-se puede saber q-qué demonios hacen – dijo con las palabras entrecortadas, mientras contenía su furia.

Cualquiera de nuestros niños le hubiese contestado, de no ser que Hidan…

- ¡Tú…! – empezó a reír descontroladamente, mientras se revolcaba en el piso y se apretaba el estómago - ¡Tú, tú, tú…!

Los demás empezaron a reír como nunca antes lo habían hecho, mientras que Pain estaba punto de llorar de vergüenza y Kisame y Tobi no captaban la situación.

Pain se puso de todos colores y gritó - ¡Los quiero ver a todos en la sala de juntas en treinta minutos! – apuntó con un dedo hacia la salida.

Los demás salieron casi arrastrándose, ya que no se podían levantar de tanta gracia que les causaba la situación. Tobi se quedó sentado con la cabeza daleada mirándolo fijamente.

Pain lo miró furioso – Qué

- Cuando yo era más chiquito, hacía esas cosas – Tobi se cruzó de brazos – Pero es demasiado tonto y vergonzoso como para que las hagan personas grandes como ustedes – concluyó. Se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.

Kisame quedó asombrado ante este comentario, mientras que Pain, simplemente, lo ignoró – Cambiémonos

- Sí líder – cerraron la puerta y empezaron a cambiarse.

Todos los Akatsuki, a excepción de Pain, Kisame y Tobi; se sentaron en la sala de juntas en sus respectivos lugares. Ahora se les había pasado un poco el ataque de risa.

Como se aburrieron de esperar, Deidara fue a buscar unos chocolates y los repartió entre sus compañeros, mientras que los demás estaban pensativos.

- Ahora lo entiendo… - decía Konan medio recostada sobre una mesa, con su mejilla apoyada en una mano.

- No debieron haberlos espiado – decía Sasori con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

- Cállate que tú te prendiste a la idea – replicó el rubio – Seguramente sí que era la primera vez que Kisame hacía algo como eso, ya que, al menos a mí, me asustaría en un papel así – Deidara miró a la multitud - ¿O qué piensan ustedes?

En ese momento se empezaron a formar globitos sobre sus cabezas, el primero fue el de Hidan:

_- Bien, ponte esto – dijo Pain alcanzándole el traje._

_- Oh Kami, esto es horrible, prefiero el sado... – respondió Kisame viendo lo colorido y extravagante que era el vestido._

- Sí, debe haber pasado eso – se unió Itachi – Aunque yo no me encontraba en ese momento, yo llegué cuando…

_- ¿Y esta liguita? – pregun__ta Kisame sosteniendo la liga aquel instrumento rojo con forma de pelota que se colocaba en la nariz._

_- Es para que te la pongas aquí... – Pain intenta ponérselo._

_- ¡Ah! ¡No toques eso! – dijo Kisame al ver como Pain tocaba sus agallas de pez, dándole un manotazo en la mano._

_- Bueno... Oh, qué grandes que son los dos ¿No te gustan? – dice el líder mostrándole los enormes zapatos._

_- S-si – contesta Kisame viendo lo ridículo que lo vestirían._

- Bah – dice Kakuzu – Esto es una idiotez – Kakuzu se cruza de brazos y todos lo miran expectantes – Pero bueno…

_- ¿Qué es? Parece un globo... – dice Kisame inocentemente._

_- Duh, míralo bien – responde__ Pain sarcásticamente, mostrándole que SI era un globo._

_- ¡Oh! ¿Lo ato acá? – preguntó Kisame agarrándolo del pico._

_- ¡No imbécil! ¡Eso no se ata! Se pone aquí... – dice poniendo el pico del globo en el inflador._

- Y nosotros que pensamos tan mal, pobre líder – dijo Zetsu, mientras que un globito se formaba sobre su cabeza.

_- Bien, ahora aguanta mientras te la pongo... – se escucha decir a Pain haciendo esfuerzo, ya que estaba tratando de colocarle la peluca a Kisame._

_- Es mi primera vez, líder, ten cuidado con... – dice Kisame, ya que era la primera vez que le ponían una peluca mientras intentaban maquillarlo._

_- Claro, claro. Ahora ten cuidado tú, pues quizás te manches – dice el líder empezando a pintarle los ojos._

_- Bueno, igualmente luego nos tenemos que bañar ¿No? – preguntó Kisame sarcásticamente._

_- Si... ¡Oops! Te manché la cara – dice limpiándolo, ya que allí debía llevar otro color._

_- ¡Ten más cuidado, líder! – dice Kisame al sentir el dedo de su líder dentro de su ojo._

_- No tengo mucha destreza con esto... – dice Pain, debido a que él nunca fue un gran artista._

_- ¡Auch! No tires tan fuerte – se queja Kisame al sentir cómo su líder le tiraba las mejillas para poder pintarlo mejor._

_- Gomen, gomen..._

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunta Konan.

Todos asienten.

Tobi golpea la mesa – Conclusión del caso – empieza a hablar – Negamos la demanda, los dos inculpados son inocentes – dice al estilo "Caso cerrado" – Lo que hacían era…

Un sonido como de interferencia interrumpe el momento, todos se tapan los oídos – Se suspende la reunión hasta nuevo aviso – se escucha la voz de Pain desde unos parlantes que habían en las paredes – Se irán a sus habitaciones hasta que se les permita salir…

- ¡Auch, líder! ¡Me pisaste! – se escucha de fondo la voz de Kisame.

- Cambio y fuera – finaliza la transmisión.

- Bueno – prosigue Tobi – Lo que hacían era…

- ¡Cambio y fuera de allí! – grita Pain. Todos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida, pero…

Un ruido de interferencia se oye en uno de los parlantes – Probando – dice una voz desde el otro lado – uno, dos, tres… ¿Me oigo?

- Sí, imbécil, te estamos escuchando – se escucha decir a Pain desde el otro parlante.

- Bueno – comienza la voz – He vuelto para darles otra pista…

Todos vuelven a entrar corriendo, se sientan en sus lugares y prestan atención.

- La vida tiene su razón, las flores tienen abejas…

- Oh, muy importante - se hace la burla Hidan – La otra vez fue lo de la gallina ¿Qué viene después? – dice histérico – No lo soporto más, me quejaré con Jashin-Sama… - dice al momento en que se levanta de golpe.

- El chico que ustedes buscan es adicto a las quejas – finaliza la transmisión.

Todos voltean a mirar a Hidan, quien se sienta súbitamente.

- Oh, no… - dice Hidan con cara de espanto.

- Ya te descubrimos, acosador secreto – le dice Konan en tono serio, mientras que todos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Qué? El hecho de que me queje algunas veces por hora no es suficiente prueba como para decir que he sido yo – se levanta sobresaltado y lleva sus manos hacia atrás – Además en el otro capítulo ya se comprobó que no soy yo – termina y empieza a caminar hacia atrás de manera sospechosa.

- Claro – dice Deidara - ¿Y por qué esa cara de espanto?

Hidan lo mira lloroso – Lo que pasa, es que… - dice mientras un sudor frío le recorre la espalda.

- ¿Qué? – le dicen todos seriamente.

- Es que, yo, pues…

FIN XD

Terminé n.n Bien... creo que me olvido de algo… pero ya qué.

Y… para la fecha de publicación de este cap, ya he dado mi defensa. ¡Tuve la nota máxima!

A partir de ahora volveré a publicar los caps con el ritmo anterior, así que no desesperen…

Bueno gente, se cuidan y abríguense muy bien, sino luego quedan engripados como lo estoy yo ¬¬

Gracias por leer y ¡Ah! Me olvidé de poner exactamente lo que estaban haciendo los chicos allí… XD ¿Se aguantan al otro capi?

Sus reviews alimentan mi creatividad y me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
